rossrauralaurafandomcom-20200214-history
Raurarocks
Ross's POV. OH MY GOSH. I can not believe what has just happened. Me and Maia are back together! In a way though, I still have feelings for Laura. A tiny part of me misses her. Me and Maia were sitting next to each other in our favourite smoothie bar. It's Laura's favourite smoothie bar too... Anyway, I've got to stop thinking about her. We're done now. DONE. You hear that, Ross (I totally love Laur...I mean Maia) Lynch? There were two levels of the smoothie bar. There were stairs up to the next level. Me and Maia were at the bottom level. "Hey Rossy?" Maia asked me. I was slightly distracted, but I answered. "Mmmm?" I mumbled, looking up to the top level at a very familiar person. Maia continued. "You are definately over Laura right?" She asked, rubbing my arm. I was still staring at the back of the person's gorgeous brunette locks of hair. Laura. She was of course, wearing my favourite colour; Yellow. Luckily she wasn't looking at me, otherwise I the urge to go and see her would take over. Her gorgeous almond eyes... "Ross? Are you there, honey?" Maia asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "What? Oh, yeah- my favourite colour is yellow..." I responded. Stupid answer. "No! I asked you if you were completely over Laura!" Maia snapped, putting her smoothie down. She followed my gaze. I quickly looked away. I put on my best smile for Maia. "Yes Maia Mitchell, I am completely over Laura." I said. Then, the worst possible thing happened. Laura tried to slip out of her chair, but tripped and....fell into my arms. "Oh my gosh, I- I'm so sorry..." Laura stuttered. Maia basically turned beetroot red. "Uh...Laura!" I smiled nervously. "Nice of you to drop in!" I said, feeling like the whole smoothie bar was watching me. I put her down. "So you two DO still love each other!" Maia yelled. "I know you did that on purpose, Laura." Maia snapped. "But Maia, I promise, I totally love YOU- not L- Laura!" I cried. Laura didn't even look at me. She just looked at Maia. "Maia, I promise, there is nothing- NOTHING- going on between us." Laura said. Maia looked like she was seriously going to hurt Laura any second. "Oh yeah, gorgeous? Prove it!" Maia spat out. "I-I'm moving back to...to.... Africa with my mom, Maia." Laura whispered. Maia frowned. "What?" Maia asked. But I heard. Oh yeah I heard. I looked at Laura, a big fat question mark on my face. But she refused to look at me. She just rushed out of the smoothie bar. I desperately wanted to run after her, but I couldn't. Not with Maia here anyway. "Finally that loser's leaving." Maia smiled. I raised one eyebrow. "Are you kidding me, Maia? How could you say that? And just so you know, I DO love Laura. We're over." I yelled, totally frustrated. She suddenly looked superly embarrassed. She deserved it. I ran out of the smoothie bar. But Laura was already gone. Where was I going to find her? I decided to go to her house. She could be there, or she could've hidden from me. I jumped in my car and sped off in the direction of her house. I broke one tiny rule and started texting while I was driving. "Where R U, Laur?" My text message read. I hit send, and after a while, I arrived at her house. She still hadn't texted me back. I knocked on the door. Vanessa answered. "Hi Ross..." She sighed. "Hey 'Ness. Do you know where Laura is? I really need to talk to her." I said. Vanesssa quickly ran up stairs, and then returned. "Uh, she...I don't think she really..." She started. But I rushed through the door anyway. "Sorry 'Ness, I just really really need to talk to her!" I called over my shoulder. I ran up the stairs, and opened Laura's bedroom door. She was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face. "I told Vanessa not to let you in!" She sobbed. I ignored her. "Do you wanna explain to me why you never told me until 5 minutes ago that you're leaving to go to Africa with your mom?" I asked. "No." She cried into her pillow. I rolled my eyes. Laura's POV: I was totally confused. Why did Ross just leave Maia at the smoothie bar to come and see me? "Where's Maia?!" I sobbed. "Go and find her, Ross!" I cried. He folded his arms. "Make me." He replied. Then he continued. "I broke up with Maia. She was a total loser." He grumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "You can't say girls are losers...you loser!" I laughed through tears. Ross jumped forward, but I cleanly ducked...and fell off my bed. "Owww!" I moaned. He just laughed. "Awwww, the poor little girl lost her guard....and her bed was stolen!" Ross laughed, sprawled out over my bed. "Gosh, guys are so giant compared to girls! You're covering my whole bed!" I whined. "I'm meant to!" He laughed back. "Anyway...why Laura? I want an explanation." He said, turning over, to face me. He was totally mocking me. I always gave in to him. "I-but-you see..." I stuttered. He cut me off. "Spit it out." He said. I sighed. "There's nothing here for me, Ross." I said. "I'm just a girl who works at her dad's music store!" I moaned, flopping back down on the carpet. "Not to me." Ross smiled. I laughed. "You'rre so annoying!" I cried. "You're so....so....persuasive!" I moaned. He grinned, his perfect teeth showing. He slid off my pink bedspread, and down next to me. "Awww! You look good with pink!" I laughed, pushing him away. He lunged over, and wrapped his arms around me. I reached over to my dressing table and picked up my sparkly pink headband. I wrestled it onto his head. "Look who's pretty now!" I giggled. "Oh. My. Gosh, I look gorgeous! I love Hannah Montana! Auuuugh!" He squeaked, trying his best to sound like a girl. I laughed so hard I started to cry. "You're not meant to cry you pussy!" He laughed, hugging me tighter. "Let...go...I'm...dying!" I whispered. "Anyway...I was wondering..." He whispered in my ear. "...If you'll take me back? You know I'm the most good looking guy in the world..." He bribed me. I elbowed him. "You loser! But....you're right...I totally love you." I admitted. He threw his fist up in the air. "Yeeeeeeesssss!!! I'm back together with the most gorgeous girl in the world- I'm so lucky!" He grinned. "The only problem is..." I started. "Maia." He finished. Authors Comment: Hey guys! Do you like my story? It's my first story online, so it probably isn't the best story ever. But please comment if you like it. Thankyou so much! -Macka (Author) Ross's POV: Maia. Yeah, Laura's totally right. What's Maia going to say? Will she never talk to me again? Well, to be honest, I don't really care. Maia was so mean about Laura earlier. But now, I've gotta come up with a plan of action to make Laura stay home. Her flight leaves in 2 hours, so I've gotta act fast. Then, I had an idea. "Hey Laura, you're going to Africa." I said. Laura stared blankly at me. "I know." She said. "But, I'm going to pay for you to come home afterwards." I said. Laura raised one eyebrow. "You're going to pay for me to come home?" She asked. I nodded. "That's why it's good to have a famous boyfriend, Laur." I said, grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? It's gonna cost heaps!" She said. I frowned a little. "I know." I mumbled. I opened my wallet. "But I'll be able to get you home. Me, Raini and Callum need you." I said, sighing. She hugged me. "Thankyou so much." She whispered in my ear. "You're welcome, but you owe me big time." I said. "You owe me about...two thousand bucks." I moaned, looking at my wallet. She laughed. "Well, I...can't really give it to you now...but I'll see what I can do within the next six months, okay?" She said. I laughed. "I'm just kidding. But you better not try to leave me again, especially overseas!" I said. "Now, you've got a plane to catch, so I hope you're packed. I'll be waiting outside in the car." I said, standing up. I stretched, and walked downstairs. "I'm coming with you, by the way!" I shouted back. Laura appeared at the top of the staircase, holding a suitcase. "What, do you work for the Queen or something? Gosh you're rich! But I don't love you for that." She smiled. I ran back up and grabbed her suitcase off her. "I shall take that, my lady!" I grinned, rushing back down the stairs. We got into my car, and took off towards the airport. Author's Comment: How do you like it so far? Ross's POV: I paid for my ticket, and me and Laura took our seats on the plane to Africa. Africa? Here we come... Laura's POV: After an hour, I fall asleep on Ross. I'm so tired. He hugs me tightly. I know he's scared. He totally loves me, I can tell by the way he treats me. And I totally love him too.... Ross's POV: When Laura finally wakes up, we've arrived in Africa. "Hey, sleepy, you slept for ages! What are you, a hedgehog?" I ask. She nodded, and rested her head on me again. She was obviously tired. I had to practically carry her off the plane, through to customs. Her mom was waiting for her outside customs. "Oh Laura!" She smiled, watching her half asleep daughter stumble over to her, my arm around her so she wouldn't collapse. She looked totally drunk. Everyone was staring at us. Why? Because they were all Africans. They probably thought it was interesting to see an (apparently drunk) teenage girl stumbling across the airport, her boyfriend trying to steady her. She wasn't drunk, of course. Just tired, like I said before. "What time did you go to bed last night, honey?" Mrs Marano asked, holding onto her daughter's arm. "I didn't go to bed last night, I went to bed this morning..." Laura replied. Heck Laura! Then, I remembered why we were here. How was I going to tell Mrs Marano that her daughter was leaving again? That would be shock news. I was thinking about this, when some men in suits came over and picked Laura up. I was so shocked, I just stood there for a few seconds. "Hey what are you doing?" I yelled after them. "She's already got a boyfriend, losers!" Mrs Marano shouted. Whoa! Go Mrs Marano! Anyway... I ran over to them as they were shoving the sleeping girl into a silver Jeep. I threw myself at the guy trying to get into the driver's seat. "What are you doing, kid?" He yelled at me. I stared into his frosty grey eyes, and was thinking of throwing my fist into them, but then decided against it. He was seriously all muscle and skin. "Um...let me think for a minute...trying to save my girlfriend?!" I yelled. I slid my hand around and swiftly hit his neck, causing him to fall to the ground. But there were more guys onto me now. "Oh now you're gonna pay, kid!" One of them barked at me. "Now you're gonna watch your darling get married to the Prince of Africa." He snarled. "You what? Who? Who the heck is he?" I demanded, while getting pushed into the back seat of the Jeep with Laura. "I'm famous, you half-wits! I'm pretty sure I've even toured here!" I shouted. "R5? Haven't you heard of us?" I demanded. They didn't listen, though. They just sped off with us, leaving an extremely heart-broken Mrs Marano behind. But I was more furious. I couldn't believe they thought some Prince was going to marry my girlfriend. Were they kidding? Then someone from the passenger seat spoke. "Hey rookie! We're taking Laura to the Prince of Africa, he has seen her before, but she left before he could propose to her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. So now, she's going to get married to him." The guy said. I swear, if there hadn't of been bars between me and the front seats, those guys would have some serious facial issues. "Doesn't she get a say in this?" I asked. The passenger seat guy shook his head. "No, she has to. After all, he is the Prince of Africa." The guy growled. By then, you could say....I was freaking out. "Hey wait a second...you could have my sister! She's gorgeous too!" I tried. I knew my sister would kill me if she heard that. "EVEN BETTER....SHE'S BLONDE!!!" I cried, trying to sound convincing. They rolled their eyes in the review mirror, but kept driving. I was seriously shaken up. I mean, it's not every day that a Prince decides to marry your girlfriend! I shook Laura awake. She frowned sleepily at me. "Where are we, and why the heck did you wake me up?" She snapped. "You're getting married to the Prince of Africa, sweetheart." I said, my face totally blank. She stared at me. "Since when did you become a Prince?" She smiled. I felt terrible. My poor girl thought it was me. Well, I would ask her to marry me, if we weren't in this situation. I hugged her. "It's not me, Laur." I whispered in her ear. She pulled away. Then, for the first time, she looked around at her surroundings. "This, isn't my mom's car..." She said slowly. "I know. We were kidnapped." I said, as plainly as possible. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very cute joke, Prince Charming, but seriously, where are we?" She asked, pulling at my arm. "I'm serious. We're on our way to the Palace of Africa." Laura's POV: He's kidding me, right? Tell me everyone, he's kidding. "What are you talking about? Why!? Why are we going there???" I ask. Then, a big muscular guy in the front seat spoke up. "We're taking you to your soon-to-be husband, Miss Marano." He said. Suddenly I wished I'd listened to Ross earlier about staying home. But at the time, we didn't have a choice. The plane was to leave in two hours. "Why does he want to marry me? I've only met him once...and stayed at his house." I said to the guys in the front. "You what?!" Ross cried, turning to me. "Don't worry, you're way more precious to me than he is, Ross." I smiled, hugging him. He sighed. I could tell that he was totally freaking out. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the trip there. In fact, he didn't even look at any of us. He just stared out the window. Ross's POV: Well, here we are. At the Palace. Tomorrow my girlfriend is meant to get married to some Prince that I haven't even heard of. Laura still had her arms around me, her head resting on my chest. But I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. "You know I'll never get married to him, right?" She sighed. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have a choice. He'll probably have me killed if he finds out that we're dating." I said into the wind. "Then in that case, I will. I'll get married to him." She said, looking up at me, tears in her eyes. We were seriously messed up, and by that, I mean SERIOUSLY. "No, I'd rather be murdered." I said, sighing. Laura punched me on the arm. "Don't say that!" She cried. Now, her face was covered in tears. "I'm already scared that the Prince is going to kill you, when the guards tell him that they found you with me." She sobbed into my hoodie. "I'll probably be forced to be the best man, first." I said, dragging her up the Palace steps. "Come on, lets go and see this Prince. He could be worth checking out." I said, entering the Palace doors. When we stepped inside, a guy swiftly walked straight over to Laura and kissed her. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. But one of the guards came over and slapped his hand over my mouth. Laura ran back over to me. "That....is The Prince of Africa." She sighed. The guard's hand was still over my mouth, so I raised one eyebrow as if to say: You don't say. Laura looked at the guard restraining me. "What did he do wrong?" She asked. But then the Prince (apparently hottest guy in history) rushed over and grabbed her arm. "And who is this?" He asked, pointing at me. (He speaks fluent English- so I have no clue why he's the Prince of Africa) "He's my boyfr...I mean, he's my brother." Laura lied. Oh perfect. We look perfectly alike, not. The Prince stared hard at me for a few seconds, and then dragged Laura away. "Okay, we've got a lot of arrangements to make for the wedding, so come with me." He said to her. "Hey, do I get to be best man?" I yelled after him sarcastically. Laura shot me a look over her shoulder as if to say: Shut up. And then the guards dragged me away. "Tomorrow won't only be the the day of the wedding, but tomorrow will also be the day of your death." One of the guards snarled at me, before slamming the dungeon door shut on me. Lovely. By-bye R5, hello R4. The worst thing was, none of my siblings had even texted or rung to see where I'd been the last two days! Oh wait, that's right, I turned it off for the flight to Africa. I quickly switched it on, and it rung straight away. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, ROSS?" Rydel (my over protective sister) shouted down the phone. I smiled. That totally sounded like her. "Okay. I'm in a the Prince of Africa's dungeon, tomorrow Laura's getting married to him, and I'll be killed." I said quickly. Silence. "Nice joke little bro, but seriously, where are you?" She asked. Oh heck, this was going to be a long night. Laura's POV: I was freaking out. Where was Ross? Had they killed him??? This was all my fault. He had only wanted to come here to bring me back home again. I totally owed him more than six thousand bucks. I owed him my life. The Prince walked my to my new bedroom, a giant room with a queen sized bed, and heaps of shelves with books, jewelery and boxes on them. "This is my bedroom?" I asked, completely surprised. The Prince smiled. "It is, my dear love." He said. Then I frowned. "Um, excuse me Ari (his name) but, where is my...brother?" I asked. "Oh he is taken care of. He's in the dungeon. I know who he actually is, Laura. That is why he will be killed tomorrow." He said. The colour drained from my face. "No! You can't kill him! I promise I'll never speak to him again, if you keep him alive!" I cried, tears running down my face. I couldn't believe I'd gotten Ross into this. I decided that I would sneak down to the dungeon and see Ross in the middle of the night. I seriously needed to apologise. I waited until it was dark, and the guards and the Prince had gone to bed, and then I crept down the staircase... Ross's POV: I was texting Rydel in the middle of the night when I heard a light thud. "Who's there?" I called as loud as I dared. No reply. Then "Are you there, Ross?" I rolled my eyes. "Where else would I be, Laura, and why aren't you asleep?" I sighed. Laura popped her head up by the bars. I heard a bit of 'CLANG' and 'BANG' but then, to my utter surprise, the door opened. "What...how? What on earth did you do, Laura?" I asked, hugging her. "That's what hairpins are for!" She grinned, hugging me back. "I hate to tell you, but you're going to die tomorrow, if you don't escape, Ross." She mumbled. "No kidding..." I replied. "Wait, did you say ME?" I asked. SHE was the one who had to escape. "Yes Ross, I said you." Laura sighed. "We'll go together! Come on Laura, you can't just live like this for the rest of your life!" I reasoned. Laura swallowed. "I over-heard the Prince talking to his mother, Ross. He said that if I escaped with you, he'd hunt you down and kill you, so just leave." She sobbed into my arm. "No, Laura. I'M NOT LEAVING." I concluded. Suddenly, Laura pushed me with all of her stregth, out of the dungeon, and she locked the door behind us. "Leave!" She cried, trying to push me up the stairs. "No, Laura!" I yelled. She opened a nearby window. "Get out. I can hear the Prince coming!" She hissed, tears running down her face. And before I could do or say anything, Laura pushed me out the window. I hit the ground hard, but quickly got up. I was about to yell at her, but then I realised she was gone. I heard the guards and the Prince yelling, and I knew that Laura would be in trouble. "I'm coming back for you, Laura..." I muttered under my breath. "Even if it means murder for the so called 'Prince of Africa.' I'm coming back..." I whispered, before running off into the night. Author's note: Hello Raura fans! How do you like it so far??? Laura just basically told Ross to get stuffed, leave. So, how do you like it? What is the mastermind gonna do now, huh? You'll find out... Laura's POV: "I'm really sorry, Ari. But I swear, I didn't let him out. He must've escaped through the window." I pleaded with the Prince. He was angry. Very angry. "Laura, if he comes back, I'll slaughter him before your very eyes." Ari snapped, turning on his heel, and walking back to his bedroom. I needed to contact Ross. Knowing that idiot, he'd come back. But...Ari might just find that his own life could end before he ends Ross's. When I woke up, I was dragged out of bed by a small but muscular girl, who said she was dressing me. "Uh, are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, Miss Marano. I've got your wedding dress ready." She insisted, and she got to work. Ross's POV: I stayed at the palace in the garden, managing to keep out of sight from the guards. I had a job to do. I was going to crash a wedding. I stayed hidden, figuring out my plan. Prince Ari (or whatever his name is) is going down. In flames. This would be interesting, although if it went wrong, I'd be sent to jail... Laura's POV: I couldn't believe it. I had to admit, I looked spectacular, thanks to Suri (small muscular dress girl). I did a twirl in front of my mirror. "Thankyou, Suri." I smiled. She smiled back, and left the room. I was wearing a long flowing white wedding dress with falling flowers near the bottom of the dress. It was strapless, and I had a big pink satin bow tied around my waist, with matching pink satin platform heels. My hair was lightly braided around the side of my head, and I had a big pink satin flower in my hair. My outfit was completely pink and white. I had light makeup on, but I looked natural. I couldn't help feeling miserable though. I wished I'd be saying 'Yes' to Ross today. Not Ari. I let a tear escape when I thought of me and Ari having to share a bride and groom kiss in front of thousands of people today. Scary thing to think about. Oh heck, I hope Ross is back in Miami. Knowing that stubborn idiot, he'd probably be planning revenge. Author's note: Oh Laura, you don't know how right you are.... Laura's POV: I was all set. I was smiling, but I was actually dying inside, trying not to drag my feet. "You look like you're walking the path to your death!" Suri said, adjusting my necklace. "I wish I was." I muttered. Suri sighed, and walked away. I was ready to walk down the dreaded isle. 'Smile, Laura,' I told myself. 'You don't want the guests to know that you're having a tantrum inside.' I breathed in and out, trying to hold back tears. I started walking... Ross's POV: I fiddled with the lighter in my hand. I had never crashed a wedding in my life. This could turn to custard.....heck, I'm hungry! FOCUS, ROSS, FOCUS. I was trying to get my head screwed on when I saw Laura. It was honestly like I'd fallen into Cinderella's story-book, and I was about to crash her wedding. I slapped myself, bringing myself back to reality. It was a shame I wasn't in a 'Hold your breath for the longest' competition....I would've won. I breathed slowly and steadily. I couldn't afford to ruin this. Well, I probably could, but still, it could cost me my life. And probably 'Cinderella's' too. I pressed my back hard against the wedding stage, and breathed as quietly as possible. I could hear everyone 'ooooohing' and 'ahhhhhing' so I was sure Laura was near the stage. Time for action. I held the lighter under the white curtain above me, and it went ablaze. 'Okay, now run, Ross.' I told myself. 'Wait, what are you here for?' I asked myself. 'Oh Laura. Don't forget her, I might be forced to watch Ari and Laur' as a married couple otherwise.' I thought. Out of all things, that scared me the most. Anyway, I heard Ari's voice. "I'll save you, Laura!" He shouted. I could hear him run off the stage. 'You dare touch her again, I'll bite your head off.' I thought. I jumped into action. Literally. I threw myself onto the burning stage, and noticed everyones freaked out expressions. Ari looked furious. He was hugging Laura tightly. "Let's get out of here, love. Before this lunitic kills us both!" He cried above the roar of the flames. Oh no you didn't. "Let go of her, Prince Charming." I threatened. I was still standing on the burning stage. Suddenly, I felt a rush of heat spread up me. My t-shirt was on fire. Perfect. I lunged forward. If I went down in flames, so was the Prince of Africa. I couldn't bare to think of him and Laura as a married couple with sixteen children or whatever. Might be his happy ending, but not mine. I tackled Ari onto the ground. "Ross!" Laura cried. She fell over too. The croud was panicking, some leaving the venue. Ari's fancy tail-coat caught on fire, and he yelled out in shock. I was seriously burning now. Worse than him. Laura screamed, tears running down her face. She leaned forward...."No, Laura!" I yelled. But it was too late. She tried to put the fire out by bundling up her dress in a tight ball, and hitting me with it. Oh damn. Her dress was on fire. She didn't even care, she just kept trying to find ways of putting the fire out, on me. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I pushed her away, and stamped all over her dress until the fire was out. By now I was half dead. I stumbled away. Ari had fallen to the ground, and after a few steps, I fell too. "ROSS!" Laura screamed in pain. She rushed over to the stage, picked up a tall flower vase, and threw it over me. That was all I could remember. Laura's POV: I lay, crying, next to a lifeless Ross on the ground. His heart was still going, but I felt like it wouldn't carry on soon. Ari was dead. Ross had killed him. I wasn't exactly as happy about this rescue as I hoped I would be. It was a total screw up. "YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO KILL YOURSELF, ROSS!" I screamed. I was actually feeling like a mentally disordered person. Finally, the police arrived. But they were more worried about how the Prince of Africa was dead. "He's dead." A policeman concluded, feeling for Ari's pulse. Then they actually realised there were two other people in pain next to them. The policemen rushed over, and felt for Ross's pulse. I held my breath. "He's.....going to die." The policeman said. Author's note: Didn't see that coming, did you? Now what's gonna happen.......? Laura's POV: I honestly couldn't sleep for the next two nights. Actually, I didn't. I was waiting for the phone to ring. Ari's funeral was yesterday. I didn't go. I walked the silent palace corridors in silence, sometimes crying, every night. On the third night after the crashed wedding, I recieved a phone call. "Miss Marano?" A nurse asked. "Yes, that's me, what's happened???" I asked impatiently. The nurse was quiet for a few seconds. "He's alive. Come and visit if you would like." She said, sounding pleased. I thanked the nurse, trying not to sound too crazed, and hung up. As soon as I put the phone down, I screamed with happiness. "Everyone in Miami knows you're a fighter, Ross!" I laughed. I rushed outside, and got a guard to drive me to the hospital. I rushed down the hospital corridor to room 4B, and without knocking, waltzed in. I stopped. "Alive?" I stammered, in the most tiny voice. He looked dead to me. I tip-toed over to him, and touched his chest. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come. "ALIVE!!!" Ross suddenly jumped up, grabbing me. I screamed. He bursted into laughter. "Of course I'm alive, Laura, do you know me?" He asked. I laughed in total happiness. I lay there cuddling Ross until we both fell asleep. Author's note: Awwwwww!!! Cute, huh? Please say you guys like it... love from Macka (Mackenzie : ) Ross's POV: I couldn't bring myself to tell Laura how much pain I was in. It would not only make her do EVERYTHING for me, but it'd break her heart. I didn't want her to worry. Until now. Laura moves as she sleeps, and she was lying on my chest. The pain surged through me. "Aaaaaauuuugh!" I yelled out. Laura sat up, totally freaked out. "What's wrong? What do you want Ross???" She asked, getting up. "I don't want anything, Laur." I said, trying so hard to keep a smile fixed on my face. "No, honestly Ross, I want to help you!" She said. "I don't want your help Laura! You got me into this mess!" I yelled. Straight away, I wanted to take it back. I pulled my pillow over my face. Oh heck. I couldn't really hear Laura. I peeked out from behind my pillow, and she was sitting there, her hands over her face. "I know I got you into this mess. I should of never even bothered." She sighed, and got up and left. "Wait Laura!" I yelled after her. But my girl was gone.... I didn't know what to do. Cry? No. Scream and yell into my pillow? Commit suicide? I didn't die last time.... wait, no. I had to go after her. I jumped out of bed and stubbornly carried on through the door, trying to ignore the pain. I sprinted down the stairs, missing two at a time. I made this mess....I had to fix it. Laura's POV: I had to get out of here. I made a mental note not to run into Ross ever again. I always got him into to much of a mess. I jumped in the nearest taxi, and told the taxi-driver to take me to the airport. "Yes, Miss Marano." He said. Of course. Everyone knew who I was now. We sped off, and I didn't dare look behind me. Category:Raura Category:Raura Fan Fics Category:Raura Media Category:Wiki Content Category:Raura Wiki Category:Fanfics